sonicwbiifandomcom-20200216-history
Gold Star Studios
in Los Angeles, U.S. | founder = | defunct = | hq_location = 6252 Santa Monica Boulevard Los Angeles, California, U.S. | key_people = | services = | owner = | num_employees = | website = | footnotes = }} Gold Star Studios was a major independent recording studio located in Los Angeles, California, United States. For more than thirty years, from 1950 to 1984, Gold Star was one of the most influential and successful commercial recording studios in the world. Founded by David S. Gold and Stan Ross and opened in October 1950, Gold Star Recording Studios was located at 6252 Santa Monica Boulevard near the corner of Vine Street in Hollywood, the studio name was a combination of the names of the two owners -- (Dave) GOLD and STA(n) R(oss). The studio was renowned for its unique custom-designed recording equipment, which was designed and built by Gold, and for its echo chambers (also designed and built by Gold), which were renowned, and utilised heavily by producers, most notably, Phil Spector. Peak years In the mid-1950s, aspiring pop star and future recording legend Phil Spector began hanging out at local studios, including Gold Star, hoping to learn about recording. He eventually won the confidence of Gold Star's house producer-engineer Stan Ross, who took Spector under his wing and taught him the basics of record production. In the early 1960s, Spector used Gold Star as the recording venue for most of his famous "Wall of Sound" recordings. It was also the venue for many important recordings by the Beach Boys, including portions of their 1966 LP Pet Sounds, the international #1 hit "Good Vibrations", and recordings for the aborted Smile project. The studio was renowned for its echo chambers. According to Gold, who designed the chambers after years of research and experimentation, they were built in an area of about x 20 ft and were complementary trapezoids long. The walls were thick, specially-formulated cement plaster on heavy isolation forms. Entry into the chambers was through a series of by 2 ft doors, and the opening was only about wide and high. Gold Star was responsible for what is believed to be the first commercial use of the production technique called flanging, which was featured on the single "The Big Hurt" by Toni Fisher. Another of Gold's innovations was a small transmitter that allowed him to broadcast mixes so that they could be picked up on a nearby car radio, which was especially important to recording artists in the era when AM radio was the dominant broadcast medium. Artists The studio was the venue for hundreds of chart-topping recordings by scores of leading pop and rock artists including Ritchie Valens, Eddie Cochran, Hugh Masekela, The Chipmunks, The Cascades, "Route 66" composer Bobby Troup, Phil Spector, Darlene Love, Donna Loren, Brian Wilson, Sonny & Cher, The Rose Garden, Zane Ashton (aka Bill Aken), Buffalo Springfield, Duane Eddy, Jimi Hendrix, Neil Young, The Ronettes, Dick Dale, The Righteous Brothers, Iron Butterfly, Herb Alpert & The Tijuana Brass, Ralph Williams/The Marauders, Jan and Dean, Dick and Dee Dee, Joan Jett, Cherie Currie, Meat Loaf, The Champs, The Sunrays, The Baja Marimba Band, Bobby Darin, The Cake, The Who, The Monkees, Tommy Boyce, The Band, The Go-Go's, The Ramones, The Association, Art Garfunkel, Leonard Cohen, Bob Dylan, John Lennon, Tina Turner and Maurice Gibb. It was also widely used by music, film, television, radio and Broadway artists including Frank Loesser, Johnny Mercer, Sammy Fain, Bob Sherman, Dick Sherman and Dimitri Tiomkin and it was the recording ‘home’ of the pioneering ABC-TV prime-time pop show Shindig!. Donna Loren, a cast member of Shindig!, recorded there early in her career on the Crest label. Jazz artists who recorded there include Gerry Mulligan, Chet Baker, Oscar Moore, The Hi-Los and Louis Bellson. Singer-songwriter Johnette Napolitano, co-founder of Concrete Blonde, was the studio's receptionist in the early 1980s. |title=Johnette Napolitano Biography |first=Stewart |last=Mason |publisher=All Media Network |work=AllMusic |accessdate=17 March 2015}} Closing Shifting economics caused Gold Star to close its doors in 1984, as newer technology allowed bands to make their own recordings. Several months after the studios were vacated, a fire destroyed the building. A mini-mall was later constructed on the site. On March 11, 2011, Ross died of complications following an operation to correct an abdominal aneurysm. He was 82. References External links * * *David Gold Interview - NAMM Oral History Library (2015) Category:Recording studios in California Category:Albums recorded at Gold Star Studios Category:Buildings and structures in Hollywood Category:Demolished buildings and structures in Los Angeles Category:Music of Los Angeles Category:Companies based in Los Angeles Category:Entertainment companies based in California Category:Entertainment companies established in 1950 Category:Media companies established in 1950 Category:Media companies disestablished in 1984 Category:1950 establishments in California Category:1984 disestablishments in California Category:Defunct companies based in the Greater Los Angeles Area